Rozen Maiden Début d'une autre
by legna 69
Summary: A new whole destiny, a story of suigintou and her sister Suiseiseki. OCxOC And romance in future chapters. review please


**Legna: Hi**

**Kite: Hi**

**Legna: This story is been made by Kite of the Azure Flames and me.**

**Kite: Could you shut up and let them read… Thanks.**

**Legna: You are a very mean person.**

**Kite: Should I say no?**

**Legna: Alright alright, I get it, so here it is chapter one… mean kite (whispers).**

**Kite: Shut up!!!**

**Legna: Ok…**

**Kite: What I just said?**

**Legna:…**

_**Début d'une autre**_

**Chapter 1**

Our story begins with the fourth Rozen Maiden Suiseiseki, she was in the house of her Medium doing some chores when suddenly she felt a strange presence coming from one of the room, but the rare thing was that it felt like one of her sisters was there. She went to the room where the presence felt and discovered a box in which normally a Maiden would sleep and recover, she slowly walked towards it and opened carefully, what surprised her was to see actually a Rozen Maiden but this one was special, she thought she would never had the chance to see her again but there she was in a deep sleep.

-Peter, Peeeeteeer!!!- She cried.

Within mere seconds a young boy entered the room, he wasn't very tall probably 170centimeters and had bright chestnut hair, the color of his eyes were deep blue and he had a little scar in one of his eyebrow which was in the middle, he was clothed with a jean and his T-shirt was brown with some words in blue color that said American Eagle.

-What happened Sui?... Oh another Maiden!?- He says a bit surprised –so how did it end here?-

-That doesn't matter right now, what I need is you to activate her NOW!

-Alright, as you say my lady- Saying this made Suiseiseki blushed a little, she had been with Peter for a week and really somehow she felt attracted to the young boy which treated her very gently.

After putting the little key into the back of the other Maiden he spin it until it was ready.

-I guess this will do it, we need just to wait a little-.

-Thanks…- Was all she said, really she didn't know what else to say.

-Hehe don't worry Sui, everything you want-

The doll started to move a little, this bring up memories to Peter when he woke up Suiseiseki; the first reaction that she made was to embrace Suiseiseki between her arms, which she returned.

-I… I thought we wouldn't meet again "sniff" How did you survived?-She said while little tears fall from her eyes.

After some seconds, the other doll stopped hugging her.

-Father helped me, and gave me my own Rosa Mistica- She finished with a wide smile and putting both her arms in her chest.

-That's so great Suigintou!!!- Suiseiseki cried happily.

-Hey Sui… mm could you explain me, Who is she?- Peter said interrupting their conversation with a nervous laugh.

Suiseiseki at this turned to see Peter with a face of arrogance for him to interrupt their talk.

- (breaths a little) She is Suigintou, she is the first Rozen Maiden.

-Is she friend of you? - He asks a little worried.

-Of course she is, can´t you see it? Isn´t that right Suigintou?-

-Of course I am, I would do whatever for my beloved sister- she says with a pleasant smile.

Peter observes and noticed the sweetness that each of them showed towards each other like if they were the greatest friends ever, like their favorite sisters.

-Beg your pardon for my attitude, my name is Suigintou and I'm the first Rozen Maiden- she says with her sweet smile.

-Hello Suigintou, nice to meet you my name is Peter Valka- He finished while he took her hand and gave a soft squeeze.

-Suiseiseki is he your Medium?-Asked Suigintou with great curiosity.

-Yes… (She sighed) unfortunately he is sometimes a little useless-.

-That's so mean of you Suiseiseki- Said Suigintou, Peter just laughed a little and then leaded them to the waiting room, he told them that he would prepare some tea meanwhile they could talk more.

-Here take it Suigintou- He handed her a cup of tea as well to Suiseiseki.

-That's so kind of you Peter, thanks- She smiled at him.

-Your welcome Suigintou- He returned the smile.

-I need to go to the restroom; I will come back in a few minutes- Saying that Suiseiseki jumped from the wing chair.

-Peter… could you… could you tell me how you and Suiseiseki-chan know each other?-

-Of course, it will be a pleasure… now let me think about it- He said as he put a hand over his chin.

One week ago

_The day when everything began was like eve__ry other normal day except for Peter; that day was his 16__th__ birthday and like every student he was late to school._

_-Quickly, quickly, maybe I can get in the road with Hisui- He thought as he got out of his house running as quickly as he could._

_In the distance he could see the silhouette of young girl, getting close to her, he knew it was Hisui the person he wanted to get in the road with towards the school, she was a solitary girl as she was most of the time alone in her home because her parents worked all the day except at night, she was also very serious around her classmates except for Peter because he was her neighborhood and most of the time they met each other, not to add the fact that they always went to school together. She was very pretty Peter thought and not only he, guys from the school said the same thing; she had black curly hair, with eyes that showed a lot of tenderness, one was green like the leafs of the trees and the other one was blue like the sky._

_Hisui turned back to look at Peter._

_-Hey Peter happy birthday!!!-She said out loud._

_-Thanks a lot Hisui- Peter said._

_When he caught up with her, she extender to him something, a little box and said that it was his present._

_-Can I open it now?-_

_-Of course you can Peter- She smiled happily at him._

_Peter opened the little box and found out a collar with his name in it._

_-Thanks a lot Hisui, you shouldn't have bothered- Said Peter with a nervous smile._

_-No it isn't a bother Peter, you are… you are my best friend also I consider you like my brother- She told him while a small blush formed in her cheeks._

_-Oh…-He says it with a surprised voice-well we better continue-_

_After a while of walking in silence they arrived at their school._

_-Well Hisui we must separate… but we will go back together right?-_

_-Of course Peter, like every day- she said with a smile._

_-Well see you later-_

_Later that day in the afternoon._

_Peter finished classes a little earlier than always and decides to wait for Hisui, when he sat down in a bench he started to think about what she told to him "I consider you like a brother" He liked it and thought it was something cute coming from her considering that she was one of the few truly friends he would find._

_-Peteeer!!- Hisui cried as she was coming towards him._

_-Hey Hisui-_

_-Sorry for getting out a little bit late, our professor talked about his life…- she finished with a nervous laugh._

_-There is no problem Hisui, so… Shall we go?- _

_-Of course- She smiled at him._

_After walking some miles she decided to ask a question to Peter, which surprised him a bit._

_-Peter… How does it feel to live with a family? - She asked with a bit of sadness in her voice._

_-You know how it feels; you live with your family-_

_-You know that it could not be so true, most of the time they are not in the house…just in the night… at least you lived with your parents and shared good moments- She finished while a sad faced could be noted._

_Peter turned to look at her and sees her sad face while a tear fall from one of her eyes, he decided to comfort her and took her in his arms while both of them continue to walk towards their house._

_-Well Hisui we have arrived… Do you feel any better? -He said it, still worried for her._

_-Yes, thank you I'm feeling better now Peter- She turns to see him and shows him a bright smile._

_-Well that's great; remember If you need something I'm here for you ok? - He finished and quickly gave her a kiss in her forehead, which caused the girl to blush a little._

_-Thanks Peter, and see you tomorrow- She said while waving her hand and entering her house._

_After watching she went into her house, he went to his but before he could enter he noticed that there was a package at his front door, he picked it up and took it in. He opened it and looked like a wooden box, then again he opened it and in the inside there was a doll that looked like it was sleeping; she had a big green dress and it had large brown hair, it came with something that looked like a key and a letter which said:_

"_Dear grandchildren Peter we send you this magnificent doll, for your 16__th__ birthday, you know we collect and like a lot dolls so we decided to give you this special gift to you, we didn't even activated her with the key so we hope you do the same."_

_-Oh my dear grandparents, so they want me to take care of this doll huh? Well I'm not a collector like them so I don't really care I will use the key- So after he used the key, the doll seemed to take life._

_End of Flashback_

-So after that, something like looked like petals attacked me and Suiseiseki protected me and told me that I should make a pact with her, like a way for thanking her for protecting me-

-I see, so that's the reason both of you know each other and how you turned out to be her Medium- Suigintou said with a surprised voice.

-So for the last week I have tried to be in her good side although it seems I am taking a lot of time for that as you have seen…- He said with a nervous laugh while he put his left hand in the back of his head.

-To tell you the truth I don't think that would be that hard, just give her more time- She said and reassured him with a smile.

After that Suiseiseki returned from the restroom and took a sit again and started to drink her tea.

-Hey Suigintou do you have any interest in having a Medium for you to be able to you use your maximum power, it seems there are other Maidens who want to become Alice so it could be dangerous-

Suigintou started to think about that with a serious face, while Suiseiseki still drink her tea.

-Ok… but I don't want to get separated from Suiseiseki-chan- Said Suigintou with a serious expression.

-I think I know the perfect person for this although… I wouldn't like to get her in trouble- He finished with a worried face.

-Anyway would you two like to go sleep?-

-It's alright- Both Maiden answered him.

At midnight…

While both Peter and Suiseiseki slept, Suigintou woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go and watch the night sky, using her black wings that resembled that of angels she got into the roof of the house and stared at the sky; meanwhile Hisui did the same but noticed someone at the roof of Peter's house, it looked like a girl with black feathers, she stared at her and thought how beautiful she looked.

-Who is she?- She said to herself and decided that tomorrow morning she would ask Peter who was that mysterious girl.

**End chapter…**


End file.
